Cakes and Kisses
by Mrs Hikaru Hitachiin
Summary: While making cake, Alice asks Oz what love is. One shot Alice x Oz, contains some major fluff. Rated T because some little kids think kissing is "gross" (;


Author's note- I randomly thought this up last night and thought it would be cute :3 This is just my random one-shot I have no idea where it came from but it combines my two favorite things in the world: Adorable fluff and cake.***

"Oz, teach me how to make cake", Alice said. She leaned over where he was lazily sprawled out on the couch.  
"Cake"? he asked her. It could be fun. At least it was something to do. Rainy days like today always bore him.

"Um...alright," he said, sitting up. "What kind of cake do you want to make"?

Alice considered this. "Hmmmmm...how about chocolate"? she said.

"Sure."

"So what do we do first"? Alice asked as she and Oz walked into the kitchen. She took off her crimson red trench coat and rolled up the sleeves of her white blouse.

"We wash our hands".  
Alice wrinkled up her nose. "This isn't very fun so far," she said. Oz laughed.  
"It'll get more interesting", he told her.

Ten minutes later, things had most definitely become more interesting.

"Why does it need so much flour? Won't that drown out everything else"? Alice asked.  
"No, it-"  
"And why is there so little coaco? You'll barely be able to taste it."  
Oz laughed at how little knowledge Alice possessed about every day human life.  
"No, the flour has a very weak flavor, while the coaco has an extremely strong flavor. Here, taste it". He was about to grab a spoon to let Alice try a bit, but instead she took his index finger, which was covered in the brown powder, and licked it. His heart was racing.  
Her expression went from curiosity to a puckered grimace. "This is what makes chocolate taste so good?! It's bitter and nasty"!

Oz blushed. "The sugar makes it less bitter tasting", he said.

"Oh", she replied. "And why are you blushing so badly"?

Oz's blush worsened. "What do you mean? I'm not blushing"!  
Alice laughed and poured in the sugar.

Alice had something she wanted to asked. It nagged at her as they made the cake. Oz must know the answer...but it was somehow embarrassing. She decided she just needed to spit it out.

"Oz"? she asked.  
"Yeah"?  
"What...exactly. ...is love"? She had heard it plenty of times, but something made her ask Oz. She wanted to ask him. Not Sharon, not Break, not Gil. She wanted an answer from him.

Oz didn't believe she didn't...didn't know what love was. It was the most universal concept he could think of.

"Well...it's kind of hard to explain. There are different kinds of love. There's the kind you feel for your family, the way a mother feels about her child and vise versa.  
There's also the kind you would feel for a close friend, kind of like the way you would feel about your brother or sister, but closer, sometimes, I guess. And then there's"...

"There's what"? Alice asked as she poored the cake batter into the pan.

"It's when all you can think about is the person you love, your heart races when you're close to them, and you feel much happier when you're with them. And it makes you happy to see them happy. Sometimes, you can't admit it to yourself, and you just get a strange feeling when you are with two people feel like this for each other, usually they will get married or start dating, I guess"... Oz lost himself deep in thought. So did Alice.

When Alice thought of what Oz said, she thought of him. When she was close to him, it made her feel happy, like she could live without regaining her memories. When he laughed, she couldn't help but smile. Her heart raced when he blushed after she licked his finger. She did feel something else when she was with him, something she couldn't explain. And when she saw him with Sharon, she kinda wanted to murder her. Did that mean...could it...

For some reason, her face began to feel hot. She had known perfectly well in her heart of hearts what love was; but apparently the feeling itself caused her to be compelled to ask him. Oz, not anyone but her Oz.

Oz had never really considered it before now. But he realized it then and there.  
Alice made him happy like no other girl did.  
She made him laugh and smile like no one could.  
Somtimes she annoyed the hell out of him, but even then, he enjoyed every second of it.  
When he saw her sad, it made him want to cry. His heart raced and his breath caught every time she looked into his eyes. Her beautiful, violet eyes, violet eyes that went on forever. They were the prettiest he had ever seen.

No other girl made him feel that way. No one did.

Alice was the first one to break the silence. "Oz", she whispered. Hearing her say his name brought pleasant tingles to his heart.

"I think maybe...maybe I'm in love with you", she said. Her cheeks turned bright red. It was the most adorable thing he'd seen in his entire life.

She held his gaze for a few more seconds. He couldn't move, couldn't even breath. Alice saw his expression, which she thought was surprise and would be proceeded by rejection. She couldn't be more wrong, though. He was bewildered by what had happened in the last few minutes, dazzled by her eyes.

"Oz, I'm sorry, that was so stupid of me to think you, I'm sorry, it's-"

Oz interupted her with a sudden kiss.  
She wove her fingers into his hair and felt his arms wrap around her waist. She opened her jaw and pressed her lips father into his. She stopped thinking, let herself feel, and boy, did it feel good.

Nothing had ever felt so right, never in her whole life.

Alice didn't know what her future held, but she knew one thing.  
Now that she had Oz in her arms, she was never letting go. 


End file.
